Disposable in-line filters are conventionally made of two molded organic plastic housing components with peripheral flanges which are permanently sealingly bonded together with the periphery of the filter membrane therebetween. Such in-line filters can be made at relatively low cost; however, after use the filter membrane cannot be removed intact for identification and analysis of materials thereon resulting from: the filtration. Disassemblable in-line filters enabling filter membrane removal after filtration are known; however, they have been of costly construction rendering it uneconomical to dispose of them after just one use. On the other hand, reuse of such filters is likewise uneconomical because of the cleaning operations required between uses.
The filter device of the present invention is readily disassemblable for filter membrane removal after use but yet of relatively low cost construction to the end that it can be disposed of after just one use without economic sacrifice.